Feel like a Monster
Feel like a Monster By:Tawnypeltlover This is about Tigerfur's killing obsessions. Song: The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it. I'm scratching on the walls, in the closet in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end! I feel that deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! I hate what I've become, the nightmare has just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster! My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key. I keep it caged but I can't control it. Cause if I let it out, It'll tear me up, break me down. Why won't somebody come and save me from this make it end! I feel deep within, It's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I feel like a monster! It's hiding in the dark, It's teeth are razor sharp. There's no escape for me it wants me soul it wants my heart. No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream. Maybe it's side of me, stop this monster! I feel that deep within, it's just beneath the skin, I must confess that I '''feel like a monster'!'' I hate what I've become, the nightmare has just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster! Stories: 'Lakestorm's Death' Tigerfur followed behind Lakestorm. He hated the dumb Darkclan deputy. He unsheathed his claws. Tigerfur stopped and waited for Lakestorm to turn around. Tigerfur leaped at Lakestorm and pinned him to the ground. Then he flung Lakestorm into a nearby bush. Tigerfur slashed his claws down Lakestorm's belly. Lakestorm tried to yowl for help, but no cat heard him. Tigerfur raked his claws down Lakestorm's muzzle. Lakestorm tried to fight back, but Tigerfur kept clawing and raking, ignoring the scratchs Lakestorm made. Tigerfur finished Lakestorm off by digging his claws into Lakestorm's chest, and biting his neck. Tigerfur then just stared at Lakestorm's body, staying in the bush. Then Rowanclaw charged into the bush. Rowanclaw began to run away but Tigerfur chased after him. When Rowanclaw immediantly stopped, Tigerfur leaped onto the warrior and began raking his belly. Rowanclaw raked Tigerfur's belly, then threw him in the air, and Tigerfur hit the ground with a THUMP, and Rowanclaw ran away. Battle with Sunpaw (Sunleaf) Tigerpaw crouched and began prowling for the mouse. He was going to catch it! Then, the mouse scurried away into it's hole. "Ha! You can't even catch a single morsel of prey!" Sunpaw sneered. Tigerpaw turned around and unsheathed his claws. "Don't make fun of me mouse-brain!" Tigerpaw growled. "You're a failiure for a warrior in training!" Sunpaw hissed. Tigerpaw leaped at her and pinned her down. He slashed at her chest rapidly and all down her muzzle. Ferntail started to run for them. "Tigerpaw! Stop hurting her!" Ferntail yowled, then Brackenheart leaped at Ferntail and slashed her muzzle. "Let him battle her! If you don't I'll tear you to shreds!" Brackenheart growled. Ferntail whispered to Lightningfoot and Lightningfoot ran off into the forest. Lilypaw watched her sister and brother fight to the death, then she ran for them. "Tigerpaw, stop hurting her! She didn't mean-" Lilypaw began as she ran for them. Then Brackenheart leaped at Lilypaw. Lilypaw turned in shock as Brackenheart knocked the air out of her. Lilypaw did what she could to protect herself, but Brackenheart was stronger, and slashed her rapidly. Tigerpaw looked up to see Brackenheart hurting his inocent sister. He looked down at Sunpaw, who was unconcious, then he attacked Brackenheart. "Don't hurt Lilypaw!" Tigerpaw growled. Brackenheart flung Tigerpaw off of him and padded back to Ferntail. Lilypaw and Sunpaw were laying on the ground, bleeding to death, when Rowanclaw and Lightningfoot ran into the Sky Tree with mouthfuls of prey. "What is going on here?" Rowanclaw hissed, putting down his prey. Lightningfoot set down his prey on top of Rowanclaw's to make a pile. "Tigerpaw attacked Sunpaw! I tried to stop him, but Brackenheart told me to stay back!" Ferntail wailed. Rowanclaw stared at Brackenheart, then at the two apprentices laying on the ground. "Get them to the medicine cat immediantly!" Rowanclaw ordered and they brought the prey and apprentices home. In the forest, when Tigerfur finds Brackenheart after his exile Tigerfur hit the ground with a thump as Rowanclaw ran off. The pesky, mouse-brained warrior! Tigerfur got to his paws and looked around him. Then, he heard rustling in the bushes. Tigerfur unsheathed his claws and watched the bushes, waiting for something to come out. Then, he recognized the brown pelt of Brackenheart, his old mentor. "What do you want?" Tigerfur hissed. "Are you exiled?" Brackenheart meowed, circling Tigerfur. "No, Rowanclaw left me here." Tigerfur growled and looked down. "Rowanclaw." Brackenheart growled to himself. Tigerfur looked at him. He was also seeking revenge for Rowanclaw. Tigerfur ran at Brackenheart and pinned him to the ground. "Listen, you will never be forgiven for hurting my sister. I could've stopped if you didn't attack her. Now, I'm blood-thirsty!" Tigerfur growled and clawed and slashed Brackenheart. Brackenheart hissed and vanished into the bushes again. "If you'd like to join me, you may, but keep your clawing to your enemies!" Brackenheart hissed. "You ARE my enemy!" Tigerfur hissed and padded away, heading for Darkclan camp. Tigerfur's battle with Rowanclaw Category:Fan Fictions Category:Songfic